


Day 97 - Face your fears

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [97]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutilated Body (sorry), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When Sherlock goes missing, Lestrade has to face his greatest fear - John.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 97 - Face your fears

Greg Lestrade is a brave man. Someone who would die for his friends, for his family and even in the line of duty. There are not a lot of things that he is afraid of.

John Watson can be one of them.

Oh, don’t get me wrong. He isn’t afraid of him as such, these two have become rather good friends over the years. John was there for him when his marriage ultimately ended, when the alcohol became tempting again and when he was nearly going up the walls when his daughter was born and there were complications and he wasn’t allowed in.

But today, John scared him.

Sherlock had been missing for four days and when they found the body of a white male, Lestrade went in to identify him. 

He couldn’t. The body had been mutilated beyond recognition.

Then John arrives. Lestrade refuses to let him see the body, says that they would wait for conclusive tests. And right there, right then he thinks John will kill him. He doesn’t shout, he doesn’t push. He just goes cold, his body rigid, his eyes and voice like steel.

“I’m not going to ask twice. Step aside, Greg.”

He does. 

He hears him say ‘It’s not him’ and watches his friend go to his knees in relief, suddenly looking so breakable.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'beard'.   
> Apart from the very obvious reason it also means to 'confront someone/something bravely'.  
> And we all know I try not to go for the obvious (execpt when it's porn *ahem*).


End file.
